Saarebas
by ShawN7
Summary: A short one-shot of my female mage Qunari Inquisitor. When Adaar is captured by followers of the Qun, Sera must rescue her before it is too late. An idea I would like to expand on later after DA:I is released.


Sera was shocked to say the least.

She had seen what the Qunari did to their mages before, but seeing the Inquisitor chained, collared and her mouth sewn shut threw Sera over the edge. She raced forward, dropping to her knees and gently taking Ashs face between her lithe hands. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the wire deforming the once beautiful and soft lips of her lover. "Ash? Ash, I'm here, it's okay."

Her voice shook with emotion as the Inquisitor moaned painfully, her lips bleeding as they pulled against the wire. She tugged on her chains only to no avail. Sera turned back to Cassandra and Dorian, still standing by the cages entrance in horror, "Don't just stand there, do something!"

Cassandra regained her composure first, "Right, Dorian, freeze the chains or something, break her free." She waved her hand flippantly, as if it were that easy. Dorian let out an incredulous snort, "I'm sorry, Darling, but it's warded. Even if that would work, my magic can't touch them." Cassandra glared at him, her short fuse almost igniting at being referred to as "darling".

Sera wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand, the other reaching for her lock picks. "Don't worry, Ash, we'll get you out of here." Sera said, her voice still cracking with emotion. Just as Sera bend down to the lock, however, a roar erupted. "Ashkost kata, Bas! The Saarebas must not leave, vinek kathas!"

A unit of Qunari stormed into the prison.

Cassandra unsheathed her sword, preparing to fight, "Sera, get the Inquisitor free, we'll hold them off!"She yelled, charging the first Qunari and shoving her blade through its chest.

Dorian was already casting spells of ice to keep the rest at bay. Sera quickly went to work, trying to free her lover before they were over run. She dropped her pick a couple times, her hands shaking too badly to keep it steady, before she got the lock to snap open. She quickly went to pulling the chains off Ash, then immediately retrieving her bow as Ash Adaar slowly stood.

She had three arrows in an armored Qunari's chest when everything seemed to still. Dorian was looking at the Inquisitor in awe, while Cassandra and Sera watched a few Qunari flee.

Suddenly, a breach between the fade and the real world appeared, two clawed hands reaching through and pulling the closest Qunari in two. Cassandra, Dorian, and Sera watched in silence as the Inquisitor tore the Qunari apart left and right, some fleeing while some screamed commands in their foreign tongues only to be cut off in their demise.

When it was over, Sera looked to the Inquisitor, who sank to her hands and knees in exhaustion. She raced to her side, "Ash, are you alright?" She asked, only to receive a muffled hum in response. "Oh, right." She spat out, reaching for her dagger. "Hold still, this might hurt… " As carefully as she could, Sera cut the wires from Adaars mouth and pulled them free. Adaar remained still and silent, letting a small sigh of relief go when her mouth was finally released.

"Kadan…" Ash said, reaching up and cupping Sera's cheek, "I knew you would come." She said, resting her forehead against Sera's. Sera let out a short laugh, relief washing over her.

"You think I'd let you have all the fun?" She joked, "Next time you plan on being kidnapped by the Qunari, leave a note so we can find you sooner." Sera's smile disappeared, her voice dropping to a whisper, "you had me worried."

Ash tried to smile, only to have more blood pour down her chin, "I'm sorry, my little elf. It is over now."

"We need to leave, now." Cassandra cut in, heavy footsteps echoing throughout the fortress and heading in their direction. Adaar stood, grasping Sera's hand tightly. "Yes, lets leave before more come."

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, but I want to wait for Inquisition before I actually write a long story out of it. I would love to expand on this idea though. Credit goes to Baewall on Tumblr for a comic I saw. <strong>


End file.
